


Chess Night

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chess, F/M, Friendship, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Writing group and Chess club - in the same space? Friday nights will never be the same.





	Chess Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - AU
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017
> 
> xxDustnight88 prompt: “Who is the Weasely playing chess with Kevin?”
> 
> An innocent questions that leads to a funny story ...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36892643433/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry watched Ginny frantically type on her phone. “Gin, what are you planning? You know we are supposed to meet the guys tonight for Chess.”

“Just talking to the girls. We are thinking about having a writing group tonight while you play. Besides, I need my Friday night coffee,” Ginny replied, distracted by the messages popping up on her phone.

Ginny: Are you coming to Starbucks tonight?  
Hermione: I guess. Are the guys playing chess tonight?  
Daphne: It is Friday night … What do you think?  
Ginny: What she really means is “Is your brother going to be there?”  
Luna: Why would Mione need to know if Ron is going to be there tonight? We are going to be there and we have stories to write.  
Hermione: That is not what I meant. But since you put it out there, Gin, is he?  
Ginny: How should I know? Harry hasn’t said anything and my brother lives his own life.  
Daphne: But Mione is pacing around the living room throwing stuff in her bag :)  
Luna: Which table are we getting this time. The guys took up most of the long table last time and my computer almost fell off the table trying to fit us around the end.  
Daphne: Apparently we are leaving. Mione is already in the car and is yelling at me to hurry up or she will leave me.  
Luna: I’m heading out in a few. First one there gets the round table by the window.  
Daphne: Because it as the best view of the chess boards >:)  
Ginny: Okay girls. We are headed out too

“Come on, baby,” Ginny said as she picked up her backpack. “The girls are on their way to Starbucks and the guys will have the boards set up if we don’t leave soon.”

“Coming Gin,” Harry said as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “Let me check my phone before we go.”

Ron: Mate, when are you heading to Chess Club?  
Harry: Going out the door right now  
Neville: Are we meeting at the same spot?  
Harry: Starbucks, long table in 30 minutes  
Theo: Are the girls going to be there?  
Ron: Why would the girls be there?  
Nevile: It is Friday night. They sit at the table, drink coffee and pretend to work on stuff  
Harry: They really do write stories. I have read some of Gin’s  
Neville: Why do you turn red when you read over her shoulder?  
Theo: Have you read one of Daphne’s “stories”?  
Ron: I don’t want to think about my sister writing anything other than children’s books  
Harry: Mate, I am married to her … and her book collection. She is definitely grown up.  
Neville: I’m headed out. I’m bringing my new set  
Ron: With the nice knight?  
Neville: You’ll have to be there to see.  
Theo: I’m out. Save me a board  
Harry: OMW

Ginny tugged Harry out the door as he finished his last text. “Will you hurry? I want to get the round table,” Ginny asked as she pulled Harry towards the car. “Is Ron coming tonight?”

“I have no bloody idea. He never makes up his mind until the last minute,” Harry grumbled as he settled into the driver's seat. “It is not like he is going to lose any game he decides to play. Who wants to know?”

“Don’t worry about it … Just drive,” Ginny patted Harry on the leg as she settled into her seat. Tonight could be interesting …

Ginny: We are finally in the car  
Daphne: We should be there soon. Mione is testing the sound barrier. I did not think her car could go this fast  
Luna: I’m here. I got the round table with the best view of the guys favorite table  
Ginny: Awesome. We will be there shortly. Was that a sonic boom I just heard?  
Daphne: It might have been.  
Luna: Tell Mione the guys are not here yet so she can slow down.  
Ginny: Harry isn’t sure who is coming tonight. But when is he ever sure?  
Luna: Never. I think I see Neville’s car. I’m going to order coffee  
Daphne: Speaking of stalking people …  
Luna: I am not stalking Neville. I just happened to know what he drives.  
Ginny: Harry is looking at me like I have lost my mind. I could be all the laughing …  
Daphne: Please, God, let me make to Starbucks in one piece  
Ginny: :) :) :)

Harry and Ginny parked beside Hermione’s car. As he got out of the car, Harry asked, “Do you smell burning rubber?” Ginny giggled.

“Yes, I do. Check Hermione’s tires,” Ginny answered harry as she lifted her bag out of the car. “I’m headed inside. I see Neville and Theo sitting outside. Don’t forget your book.”

Harry and Ginny walked through the parking lot towards Starbucks. “Go on in, honey. I’m going to check out Neville’s new chess set. He said the knight is nicely carved,” Harry opened the door for Ginny to enter the shop. “I hope Ron gets here to see it.”

Harry: Mate, are you coming tonight?  
Harry: You driving?  
Neville: Dude, He never texts if he is driving.  
Harry: Why did you just text? I am sitting beside you  
Theo: Because it is makes as much sense as you asking Ron if he is driving because he didn’t answer your first text.  
Harry: Theo, are you driving?  
Theo: Speech to text, genius. Ever heard of it?  
Neville: Ladies … be nice.  
Ron: Mate, I am at the light. Be there in a few.

Hermione looked out the window. “Hey Luna, Neville is here. Are you going out to talk to him?”

“No, I am not. All he ever does is talk about what he is doing at his greenhouse or what chess tournament he is getting ready for,” Luna looked over to the chess set up across the room. “It is great that he has his own business and has a hobby, but he never seems to look at me when he talks to me.”

“That’s because he is busy turning bright red and tripping over his tongue,” Ginny spoke as she set her dirty chai latte on the table. “He has had a crush on you since freshman year.”

“He has not. He would not even speak to me,” Luna looked over the top of her laptop. “He does clean up nice.”

“But not as nice as Theo,” Daphne said as she turned on her computer. “Who is he dating this week?”

“I have no idea. I cannot keep up with his love life,” Ginny started typing on her computer. “Harry mentioned something about him taking a break from the dating scene, but, it’s Theo. That could mean a day, a week or forever.”

“Heads up, ladies,” Sam, their favorite barista called out, “The objects of your conversation are on the move.”

Harry held the door open for Neville and Theo. “Dude, when are you going to ask her out?” Theo whispered as Neville walked past him. “She isn’t seeing anyone right now and you have been drooling over her since high school.”

“Ummm … Never. There is no way she is interested in me,” Neville stammered as he placed his chess bag on their table. “We never seem to say more than three words to each other.”

“Dude, she is here every Friday night and she always sits in the seat that looks right at where you sit,” Theo poked Neville in the shoulder. “She likes you. Trust me.”

“Says the man that changes girls like he changes underwear,” Harry teased Theo as he started setting chess pieces on the board closest to him. “How goes your love life?”

“Don’t ask. I am swearing off the entire female population.” Theo blushed as he sat across the board from Harry. “Millie was way too much and I just need to recover before I think about anything other than work, chess and which bike I am getting tomorrow.”

“You’re buying a bike this weekend, mate?” Ron asked as he approached the table. “I thought Millie didn’t want you to get one because it was too dangerous.” 

“Glad to see you showed up, pretty boy,” Theo answered as he shook Ron’s hand. “Millie no longer has a say in my life. Neville is waiting to beat you with his new chess set.”

Ginny: Harry isn’t going to have any hair left on his head if head keep pulling it.  
Hermione: He can beat Theo if he takes his time. He usually does.  
Luna: When did Neville get his hair cut. It looks cute.  
Daphne: Go ask him.  
Luna: No way. He is in the middle of a game and Ron has more pieces on the board.  
Hermione: Ron is looking cute tonight.  
Ginny: Go talk to him  
Daphne: Yeah … Go “talk” to him  
Luna: And while you're at it, go get some napkins. You are drooling on your keyboard.  
Ginny: She should get some for everyone … except me  
Ginny: You are all drooling over the guys at the chess boards right now  
Luna: Including you … Just because he put a ring on it doesn’t mean you stopped drooling  
Daphne: OMG … have you ever seen them at dinner after chess club …  
Hermione: They are worse than they were in high school. They really need to get a room and not share so much of their private life with us.  
Ginny: We are not that bad  
Luna: YES  
Daphne: YOU  
Hermione: ARE  
Ginny: Just you wait … Wonder if Ronald will answer a text while he plays …  
Hermione: Don’t you dare …

“Hey, honey,” Harry kissed Ginny on the top of her head. “The guys are talking about going to B Dubs after Starbuck closes. You good with that?”

“Sure. Would they mind the girls coming too?” Ginny asked as she ran her fingers through Harry’s hair. “We haven’t hung out together in a while.”

“What would you call this then?” Harry asked as he pulled Ginny up from her seat. “We see them every Friday night.”

“But you play chess with the guys over there and I write stories and make snarky comments over here,” Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek as she made her way to the counter. “That’s not exactly hanging out together. Another coffee?”

“Sure. Bring it over and I’ll talk to the guys.” Harry headed back to his game with Theo. “I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

Harry: The girls want to come along to B Dubs after Chess Club  
Ron: All of them?!?!  
Neville: Why are we testing?  
Theo: That could be fun  
Neville: Are we playing chess or not?  
Harry: Because the girls hear EVERYTHING  
Harry: Keep your shirt on. We are playing chess.  
Theo: But having a late night snack with girls could be good incentive for kicking your butt with your new chess pieces, Nev  
Ron: I am not ready to sit at the same table as Mione. She probably still hates my guts  
Harry: Mate, she asks Ginny every Friday if you are going to be here  
Neville: Gentlemen … chess is on the agenda right now  
Theo: But it is fun to needle Ron …  
Harry: Daphne asked about you too, Theo …  
Theo: FML … She is beautiful but scary. Did you see how she tore Cormac a new one as she threw the ring back at him?  
Ron: She asked about me?  
Neville: Your move Red.  
Harry: So we are good with the ladies joining us?  
Theo: For the love of God  
Neville: Chess, anyone?  
Ron: What the hell … sure thing

“Hey, baby. Decaf Caramel Macchiato,” Ginny kissed Harry in the cheek as she placed his coffee beside his board. “So, are we good for later.”

“The guys are fine with it.” Harry answered as he took a sip. “How is your writing coming?”

“Same as always,” Ginny rubbed Harry’s shoulders. “Want to read it when we get home?”

“Get a room,” chimed from three voices around the chess boards. “I do believe we have chess to play,’ Neville added.

Hermione: Quit touching your husband and come look at this girl standing by the counter  
Daphne: That combination should NOT have been let out of the store  
Luna: Ladies, she cannot help her poor choices  
Ginny: We are on for B Dubs with the boys. Who told her that looked good?  
Daphne: She is going to break something walking in heels that high  
Luna: How is she moving at all? I think she had those jeans painted on … Big girls do not need to do that :(  
Hermione: I was fine with her choices until I realized that there is a rip along the bottom of her bum … she is going to freeze some things if it rips any more  
Luna: Not to mention that her boobs are going to fall out of that shirt if she bends over Neville one more time …  
Ginny: and Neville does not need to see boobs … unless they are yours >:)  
Luna: GINNNNNY … Neville is not seeing anything of mine  
Daphne: Luna and Neville sitting in a tree  
Hermione: K I S S I N G  
Ginny: Mione … you are drooling again  
Luna: Because Ron just walked past … and his jeans fit just right …  
Ginny: EWWWW … that’s my brother …  
Daphne: I never thought I could go for a guy in khakis, but the way those fit on Theo …  
Luna: Did we come here to write or look at boys?  
Ginny: LOOK  
Daphne: AT  
Hermione: RON … Hmmm … Pansy was stupid letting him go  
Ginny: So .. go get him …

“Starbucks is closing in ten minutes, ladies,” Sam spoke over the top of the coffee maker. “Ginny, can you let the guys know?”

“Sure thing, Sam,” Ginny looked up and yelled “Ten minutes Chess Nerds!”

“I don’t think that is what he meant, Gin,” Hermione blushed as she started to pack up. “I think he wanted you to go over and tell them.”

“I have stuff to pack,” Ginny grinned. “Besides, look at all the boys blush.”

“How are we getting to B Dubs?” Luna asked as she put her bag on her shoulder. “I really don't want to drive.”

“How about we see if the guys want to drive?” Daphne suggested. “We can come back for our cars afterwards.”

Ginny: Can we talk the guys into driving the girls?  
Harry: Are you playing matchmaker?  
Ginny: Would I do that?  
Harry: Honey … I know who I married  
Ginny: Just ask … Neville will never ask Luna if we leave it up to him  
Harry: Ron’s pride is stronger than his chess game  
Ginny: and Theo ...  
Harry: is never going to ask Daphne if we don't do something  
Ginny: How is it that we know that they like each other and they sit there staring and drooling  
Harry: and never make a move  
Ginny: Time to shove  
Harry: One … Two … Three … PUSH

“Ladies, are you ready to go?” Harry asked as he reached for Ginny’s bag. “The fellows have offered rides to the ladies, if you don’t want to drive.”

“That sounds great, honey,” Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss. “Let’s see … Luna can ride with Neville. Ron and Hermione can ride with us and Theo can give Daphne a lift.”

“I need to head out straight from B Dubs,” Ron Spoke up. “Mione, would you be good with riding in my car?”

“Sure,” Hermione zipped her bag. “Sounds like everyone has a ride.”

“To the cars,” Theo grabbed Daphne’s hand and headed for the door.

“After you,” Neville stuttered, holding the door open of the girls. “My car is this way, Luna,” Neville placed his hand in the small of Luna back as he to lead her to his car.

“See you at B Dubs, Mione,” Ginny waved to the other couples as she slipped into Harry’s car.

“So … how are you doing, Mione?” Ron asked as he opened the passenger door of his car for Hermione. “Are the partners treating you well.”

“I’m good. Thanks for asking,” Hermione looked up at Ron as she buckled in. “How are things at the store?”

“Good. George is working on some new gadgets for the holidays,” Ron started the car. “I just hope he doesn’t maim himself testing them.”

“Somethings never change,” Hermione laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“So, Mione, how are things with Blaise?” Ron felt the question rush from his lips before his brain could stop it.

“They aren’t,” Hermione answered. “We figured out that we were better as friends. Besides, Blaise thinks I am in love with someone that is not him.”

“Too bad. So who is the lucky guy?” Ron swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Well, it is someone I dated a while back. But, we let stupid stuff turn into deal breakers,” Hermione whispered.

As Ron continue to drive, a heavy silence filled the car. Hermione played with the bracelet on her wrist and watched Ron clinch the steering wheel.

“So, have you ever thought of giving this guy a second chance,” Ron’s words were so soft Hermione wasn’t sure she had heard them.

“I think I could be talked into that,” Hermione reached out and touched Ron’s hand as he parked the car. “Can we talk before we go inside?”

“Sure. Let me tell Harry we will be a few minute,” Ron pulled out his phone to send the message.

Ron: Mate. Talking to Mione in the car. Be there in a few  
Harry: Sure. No one else is here yet.  
Ron: K. Can you save us seats at the end of the table?  
Harry: Beside or across  
Ron: Across … 

Hermione: Gin, thank you  
Ginny: For what?  
Hermione: Making me ride with Ron. We talked  
Ginny: Really??  
Hermione: Yeah. Cleared the air a little  
Ginny: Mione … be good  
Hermione: I’ll think about it

Ron sat his phone on the dash of the car and reached for Hermione’s hand. “I’m sorry. I think I was too young and scared to realize how wonderful you were. I have regretted our parting words since they left my mouth. Forgive me?”

“Only if you do the same for me. Pride is a horrible thing when you let it tear apart a relationship and a friendship. I have missed you terribly,” Hermione touched Ron’s cheek. “Can you forgive me and give us a clean slate?”

“I forgave you a long time ago, Mia,” Ron leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. “So, what do we do now?”

“We talk things out and we take it one day at a time,” Hermione whispered against his lips. “But, right now, you feed me.” Hermione quickly kissed him and scrambled out of his car.

Laughing, Ron got out of the car and caught up to Hermione. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. “I have missed you, sweetheart.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Hermione breathed in Ron’s kiss. “Shall we face the music?”

Ron looked down at their joined hands. “Every day, if you walk beside me.”


End file.
